Erin Phoenix
Erin Phoenix (born November 21st, 1990) is a fashion model, best known for being the winner of Cycle 3 of Sims 3's Next Top Model by BrushYourCats. Earlylife Erin Phoenix was born in Tokyo, Japan. She is the daughter of Sue Shin-Zoo (スー 新大阪動物園), a novel writer, and Herb Shin-Zoo (ハーブ 新大阪動物園), a mechanic. She has a brother, Conner, who is 4 years younger. Because she always had a love for the world of fashion, Phoenix graduated Bunka Fashion College in Tokyo. In 2007, Erin had to make a decision. She could either stay in Tokyo and get a normal job, or take the biggest risk of her life and move to Los Angeles with her boyfriend to pursue a fashion career. Phoenix listened to her heart, and, by the age of 17, moved to L.A. Sims 3's Next Top Model Because modeling was Phoenix's lifelong dream, she applied to the 3rd cycle of BrushYourCats' Sims 3's Next Top Model, America vs. Asia. ''She eventually became a semi-finalist, and then one of the 14 finalists, respecitively one of the 7 asians. Phoenix started well, winning the first photo challenge. Then, at the first photoshoot, which was inspired by ''Whitney Houston, Erin once again impressed, and got called 4th at panel. After the first episode, BrushYourCats set up a poll that would eliminate 4 girls. Phoenix recieved enough votes, and therefore joined the top 8. In week two, the girls recieved their makeovers. Phoenix got dyed blonde, and got her eyebrows bleached. At the second, natural-themed, challenge, Erin once again impressed. At the second photoshoot, which had the girls jumping on trampolines, Phoenix's photo was praised by the judges, and she was called 2nd. In episode three, the girls received yet another makeover, and Erin got her hair dyed pink. Then, at the challenge, even though Phoenix did well, she lost, and fellow asian Altai won. When Altai had to choose another girl for a shopping spree, she chose Erin. At the third photoshoot, in pairs, Phoenix was paired with Carol, whom outshone her. Erin was still given a 3rd call-out for a nice photo. In the fourth episode, Phoenix wasn't shown doing much, but at the crazy photoshoot, where she had to portray "Crazy for accessories", the judges were less than impressed. They said she looked great, but didn't look crazy. In the end, she landed in the bottom two, but was saved. At the next photoshoot, the girls had to sell a certain piece of attire, the rest being nude. Phoenix was assigned leggings, and she did well, thus being rewarded with a 3rd call-out. The top four then had an underwater photoshoot, where the judges loved Erin's photo, and gave her best photo of the week. The final three had a walk-off, and whoever did the worst would be sent home. Erin did the best and joined the final two with Jennifer. At the final panel, the judges were impressed with her, and they weren't very impressed with Jennifer. When the girls were called back, it was official that Erin Phoenix was the 3rd winner of Sims 3's Next Top Model. As of Cycle 5, Phoenix joined the panel as a main judge, and was present until cycle 7. She was represented by her creator, sims2producsionmaker. In Summer 2013, it was revealed the 12th installment of the series would be a "Winners' Edition" cycle, and Phoenix will participate in it. Post-show Career Since the show Phoenix has had quite the career. She's walked for fashion shows, she's had a lot of print work, and mostly test shots. She has also collected her prizes, by appearing in Vogue and having a contract with L'Oréal. She is the face of her creator's poses company at Bogdan's Poses. She appeared in Sims3MovieNetwork's first season of ''Simvivor, ''which aired in 2012. She placed runner up. Years later, in 2015, she is now hosting the new show, also on Sims3MovieNetwork, Big Brother, which is currently filming. Personal life Erin has had an emotional rollercoaster in the year of 2012, when, during a cruise with her family, the ship sank. For four months, Phoenix had to live on an island in the middle of nowhere. Nobody heard anything from her and was really worried. After the four months passed, the media found a starving Erin Phoenix, a sick Nicole, and a lot of corpses. The event led Erin to a depression as she was now widowed, and it took her months to recover. After those months passed, Erin eventually reopened her Facebook account and continued modeling normally, and living her life. Filmography